The University of Illinois at Chicago, in collaboration with the Illinois Department of Mental Health and Developmental Disabilities propose a research infrastructure program focusing on mental health services for the severely mentally ill with an emphasis on the service delivery questions relevant to women and gender. A diverse group of academic, clinical, private and public sector researchers will develop a collaborative venture to address issues and collect data to improve service delivery to and well being of the mentally ill. Goals include: 1) integrate a diverse group of investigators, clinicians and social scientists with a small but influential group of mental health service delivery investigators; 2) develop a multidisciplinary cadre of junior faculty into service delivery careers; and 3) connect both groups to a national network of investigators and policy makers in mental health service delivery. The investigators propose two mechanisms to achieve these aims. First: organize core faculty, consultants and trainers into three working groups charged with generating and developing projects. Groups will focus on issues of: access, usage and outcome, in the populations posed for study: 1) pregnancy and parenthood; 2) child and adolescent services; and 3) adult mental health and addiction services. Second: sponsor intense 3-day weekend training and research workshops for core participants 6 times a year, led by proven investigators, focused on specific areas essential to produce sophisticated services researchers, e.g., methods of sampling, assessment, cost analysis, qualitative research, and grant writing. During the first year we have selected presenters most consistent with our theme of women and gender. The investigators also propose to: 1) develop an office of data management; 2) develop a clearinghouse for mental health services research on women and gender; 3) provide enrichment and critique opportunities on journal writing; 4) provide seed money and staff support for pilot studies; and 5) strengthen our research with affiliated academic, public and private mental health care organizations.